Hinc et Nunc
by Docteur Orwell
Summary: Vous avez détesté Nikki et Paulo ? Pourquoi pas un nouveau perso ? Inclusion d'un OC dans l'intrigue de la série... Pas de Mary-Sue ou de changements radicaux dans l'histoire d'origine, si ça vous rassure.


« Ah… »

Elwyn Holbach ne bougeait pas ; comment aurait-il pu ? Voilà qu'il était coincé, bloqué et confus entre deux états eux-mêmes singulièrement brumeux. C'était brouillon, c'était sombre, c'était mou ; c'était trop minable et incompréhensible pour qu'on y attache trop d'importance, en bref. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre pour l'instant : tout au plus se contenterait-il de s'allonger avant que la situation s'améliore.

Excepté qu'il était déjà allongé, bien sûr.

C'était juste qu'il ne le savait pas encore.

Un moment infini, d'un ennui à couper le souffle, passa ; Elwyn finit par reconsidérer son avis et entreprit de s'intéresser un peu plus à ce qui se passait autour de lui, qu'on en finisse. Au plus vite. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Puis ces cris. Ces cris, même dans le brouillard qui se couvrait lui-même, cet escargot de brume.

Elwyn réalisait qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant d'ouïe, mais ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à entendre : des hurlements suraigus, sans contexte féminins. Ils montaient et redescendaient sans cesse, comme un larsen dopé à l'amphétamine, du rauque étourdissant au strident transperçant. Le pire de tout était qu'il était strictement incapable de faire avec : ils n'avaient aucune régularité sur laquelle il aurait pu s'adapter. Juste des montées et des descentes saccadées, entrecoupées parfois de silences infimes, mais qui trouvaient comme par miracle le moyen de l'irriter d'une nouvelle façon à chaque fois.

Ses tympans étaient chauffés à blancs. Son esprit aussi.

« Faîtes-la taire, bon Dieu ! »

Il comprenait que cette saleté de bonne femme pleurait comme une hystérique, bien sûr ; il s'en foutait, c'était tout. C'était peut-être ça l'Enfer : rien à faire à par se faire creuser les oreilles par une vrille pour l'éternité. La femme continuait de pleurer ; de hurler ; les deux à la fois, en fait, y avait il un mot inconnu pour dire ces abominations, ces hybrides bâtards et dégénérés qu'on n'entend que dans les crises d'hystérie menées au point de non-retour ?

C'était devenu proprement insupportable ; il trouva au fond de sa léthargie la force inouïe de protester. Dans la réalité, bien sûr, il n'émit entre ses dents qu'un son inaudible.

« Casse… Toi… »

Quelque chose de rapide se passa alors dans son cerveau ; si sa volonté avait eu raison de son immobilisme cérébral et physique, il n'en fut jamais certain. C'était comme s'il avait eu soudainement conscience de la réalité de sa cervelle, flottant dans son crâne avec sa grâce de confiture mouillée. Cervelle qu'il crut passée au mixer au moment même où elle lui était reparue.

« Faîtes… La… Taire… »

Les cris ne disparurent pas ; mais ils furent immédiatement suivis par une explosion en fanfare, une cascade d'autres bruits bizarres et hétéroclites. La musique commençait apparemment après l'entrée de la diva. C'était assourdissant ; des explosions lui parvenaient de tous côtés, des sifflements à vous scalper le système nerveux, des cris de pagaille insupportable… Mais rien ne supplantait leur déplaisance. Rien ne pouvait supplanter en horreur et en sordide les cris de la fille.

« Qu'elle… Se… Casse… »

Elwyn sentit une contraction dans son bras gauche, puis dans tout son corps. Il fut un peu surpris : il avait oublié qu'on pouvait vivre autrement qu'à travers les tympans.

« Les filles qui pleurent ça ne rapporte que des emmerdes… »

Il se sentait tel un bloc de gélatine ; néanmoins on le poussait, on le tirait en arrière. C'était indéniable. Mais qui ?

« Pas grave… C'est très bien… Emmenez-moi loin d'elle… »

Il était content qu'on commence à s'occuper un peu de lui ici.

« Les filles qui pleurent… Rien que des emmerdes… »

Et quelles emmerdes en effet.

Marine.

_Il se souvenait du premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. L'année scolaire venait de commencer ; elle arrivait tout droit de France – de Belgique, pardon, il voulait dire Belgique – et son accent en avait fait un sujet d'attraction immédiat. Lui et ses amis discutaient avec elle ; pas moyen de se rappeler de quoi, évidemment, mais on avait beaucoup ri, de tous les côtés. Elle ferait une bonne addition au groupe ; c'était un consensus. Une chose cependant devait bouleverser Elwyn :_

_Marine était distinctivement jolie._

_Pas le genre de joli consensuel. Non, le vrai joli, le genre de joli qu'on trouve joli pour des raisons toutes personnelles et qu'on ne s'explique qu'à soi, le genre de joli qu'on ne se prend pas la peine de relever en public car 1) les autres ne le comprendraient pas de toute façon, et 2) car c'est le genre de faiblesses à cacher. Elle était un peu petite ; en fait tout son corps, tout en laissant apparaître les signes incontestables d'une vraie adolescence, trahissaient le charme d'une stature d'enfant, vouée à l'innocence, au jeu. Son visage aussi affichait un mélange alchimique de gravité adolescente et de futilité infantile ; sa voix chantante tenait du ruisseau._

_Elwyn décida donc très vite qu'il était temps d'agir en être sérieux et responsable :_

_Il allait tomber fou amoureux de cette fille, et plus vite que ça._

_Mais, pour reprendre les mots sublimes de Byron, « un truc arriva. »_

_Rod terminait en effet une de ces blagues pourries dont il avait le secret._

_« Comment on appelle un lapin sans pattes ?_

_ J'en sais rien…_

_ LAPIN !! »_

_Il avait véritablement hurlé sans crier gare le dernier mot ; comme il avait les yeux fixés sur elle, il fut le premier à s'en apercevoir. Son visage retomba brusquement, la yeux et la mâchoire pleins de soubresauts. Elle porta à la vitesse de l'éclair ses mains vers son cou, mais tout son corps tremblait tellement qu'elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Un sifflement inaudible s'échappait de sa bouche pendante, au dessous de deux yeux ouverts et fixes par l'effroi._

_Il s'était déjà décidé à l'aimer jusqu'à la Mort à ce stade ; aussi se décida-t-il sans réflexion à faire quelque chose de très stupide, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avec qui que ce soit d'autre._

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

_Il avait plongé vers elle pour lui prendre sa main, souhaitant l'aider ; elle s'en rendait à peine compte._

_« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie._

_ Pourquoi ?_

_ Ca ne se soit pas, débile ? »_

_C'était un peu injuste ; concentrés sur la conversation, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de constater son état actuel. Elwyn lui prit la guida loin du groupe, la main sur l'épaule, avec calme mais autorité. Elle suivit d'une démarche robotique, à peine consciente. Il n'écouta pas les appels du groupe à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, lui d'un pas ferme, elle avec saccade et raideur. Elle respirait avec ce qui ressemblait bizarrement à une crise d'asthme, et des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues._

_Ils arrivèrent vers un endroit plus calme, et Marine lui intima brusquement l'intention de s'arrêter près d'un banc proche ; avec son aide, elle réussit à s'allonger sur le support, les mains sur le ventre. Elwyn lui faisait confiance, et resta accroupi à ses côtés._

_Deux minutes passèrent ; d'abord violent, le rythme de sa respiration ralentit, et passa du pneu en dérapage au murmure. Trois minutes et elle avait enfin cessé de pleurer par réflexe. Elwyn était resté à côté, la main dans la sienne. Elle se décida enfin à parler, mais pas encore suffisamment remise pour la lâcher :_

_« Je suis désolée. »_

_Elle se forçait vraiment à revenir à son état normal._

_« J'ai des attaques._

_ Tu es… Cardiaque ?_

_ Non, je – des attaques. Des surprises. Je ne supporte plus l'étonnement. Du tout. Je ne peux plus être surprise sans que ça arrive._

_ Tu ne supportes pas… Ca ?_

_ Oui – je le jure. Que ce soit un monstre qui déboule de nulle part dans un film d'horreur ou une porte qui claque derrière moi – ça arrive tout de suite. J'ai une attaque. A tous les coups. Je suis désolée. »_

_Elle se tut un moment : elle regardait toujours vers le ciel. Il ne sut pas tout de suite pourquoi elle osa dire ce qui suit, après une certaine réflexion._

_« En Belgique, on a le droit de chasser – dans les forêts. A certaines périodes. J'adore les forêts. Les promenades en forêt, je veux dire. Un jour j'ai fait une promenade là-bas. Seule. »_

_Elle recommençait à trembler ; mais Elwyn savait déjà que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'attaque. Lui-même sentait sa nuque se glacer ; il avait une certaine idée de ce qui allait arriver, et une part rationnelle ne voulait pas le savoir._

_« Un chasseur m'a vu bouger dans les feuillus de loin – de très loin. Il a cru que j'étais une biche. Je veux pas savoir pourquoi. Il a tiré une balle vers moi. Je l'ai reçue près du côté du mollet ; il n'a pas entendu mon cri. Et il s'est approché et… Et je l'ai entendu approcher… Et j'ai couru et… »_

_Ses yeux étaient immobiles ; elle n'était pas là._

_« Et il m'a poursuivi sur une centaine de mètres en me tirant dessus de temps en temps. Et je ne criais pas parce que j'étais trop… Trop… Et je courrais comme une malade, et à chaque coup de feu que j'entendais je croyais que j'allais perdre un bout de corps, et j'ai commencé à me sentir très mal et à la dixième balle j'ai senti un truc dans ma poitrine me serrer et je me suis écroulée. J'ai cru que c'était une balle lorsque je me suis réveillée, mais je m'étais évanouie en fait. Et je ne supporte plus la moindre surprise._

_ Oui, c'est…_

_ Non, ne parle pas, fit-elle toujours sans le regarder, et il y avait une colère immense qui sortait de sa gorge, je ne suis pas traumatisée, ça n'a rien de psychologique, vous n'y connaissez rien, je ne veux pas de vos explications à la con, ce n'est pas moi que ça rassurera, ce sera vous…_

_ Oui._

_ Quoi ?_

_ Tu as réalisé que tu pouvais mourir. Tu continues à rester dans le même état parce que c'est une chose que tu as comprise et que tu t'en souviens, pas parce que c'était effrayant sur le coup. C'est pour ça que tu as toujours ça, Marine ? Parce que c'est devenu tellement évident que tu ne peux pas le nier ?_

_ …_

_ C'est ça que tu ressens avec la surprise ? Que tout ne peut pas se passer comme prévu et que tu peux mourir ? Ca doit être terrifiant de vivre avec ça. Je suis content de ne pas être comme ça. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point c'était cool de se lever le matin sans réaliser qu'on peut mourir n'importe quand avec n'importe quoi dans la journée. »_

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à déblatérer ; il réalisait, bien entendu, à quel point il était ridicule, à quel point une fille en état de choc avait besoin de tout sauf de ses conneries, à quel point elle le prendrait pour un crétin jusqu'au restant de ses jours._

_Mais la voir isolée et incomprise dans sa souffrance était une torture pour celui qui aimait d'amour ; il ressentait le besoin de lui hurler que quelqu'un, que quelqu'un, même s'il tombait à côté de la plaque, essayait au moins de comprendre, d'accéder à son désir d'écoute, de la considérer non pas comme une émotion mais comme un sujet pensant. Il mit fin à son laïus ; la décence l'interdisait d'aller plus loin. Il ne crut pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il l'entendit répondre._

_« Comment tu fais ça ? »_

_Sa voix était indéfinissable._

_« Personne n'a jamais été foutu de comprendre pourquoi j'ai ces attaques à la con. Alors pourquoi toi ? »_

_Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté avec une lenteur infinie ; le sang d'Elwyn se changeait en glace. Deux yeux sombres et ronds l'absorbaient ; il ne pouvait plus s'échapper._

_« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

Elwyn toussa bruyamment ; sa tête lui faisait mal et il regrettait déjà d'être sorti de son sommeil. Les yeux plissés, il s'adapta avec douleur. Se frottant le crâne, il sentit une bande de tissu l'enserrer.

« Ne touchez pas à ça. C'est prescrit. »

Il tourna soudainement la tête vers l'origine de cette voix masculine ; un homme d'un peu plus de trente ans, mal rasé, lui faisait face, avec un air de légèreté très forcée.

« Faîtes-moi confiance. Je suis médecin.

Okay, répondit-il la langue pâteuse. Je ne me souviens de rien –

Vous vous êtes cogné assez violemment. KO, mais rien de cassé. J'ai préféré vous mettre à part histoire de vous reposer. Pas la peine de brusquer quoi que ce soit.

Oui, merci. Je me souviens juste d'une fille qui hurlait.

Elle s'appelle Shannon. Elle vous croyait mort, étalé par terre… Elle a perdu son sang-froid en vous voyant.

Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Moi qui voulais voir Los Angeles par le hublot, c'est raté… Je me contenterai de la vue mer, ah ah…

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Qu'est-ce que _vous_ voulez dire ?

Oh. Hum… Je suis désolé d'avoir à dire ça, mais il y a eu une… Mauvaise surprise.

Quoi ? Attendez, d'où vient ce sable ? Je suis où – oh. »

Elwyn vit la plage ; il vit le feu de camp sous la nuit étoilée ; il vit les autres passagers rassemblés ; mais avec tout cela c'est autre chose qu'il vit.

L'avion coupée en deux comme une baguette campagnarde.

Le crash.

La mort.

Une main sur le cœur, Elwyn fut incapable de dire comment il fit pour ne pas s'évanouir à nouveau.

**« QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS ICI ?? »**


End file.
